dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iphigenia/Familiar
Aulis takes the form of some type of "squirrel-like" creature which appears to be a very cute animal, and is immensely popular with most girls and even some guys. The familiar of Iphigenia and the spawn of Behemoth, it is a creature that could be said to be "Divine". It certainly gives off that aspect with its serene form, at the very least. Though it is incredibly small, to the point that it can stand on the short Iphi's arm without any problem, its strength is immense and it even possesses some skill in magic, that it could be compared to average or above High-class Devils, or even up to weak Ultimate-class Devils. Appearance Aulis possesses a form which can be said to be "squirrel-like" while wearing a small sort-of robe or cloak covering its body partly. The fabric is incredibly smooth and it is partly white and blue, with a pink bow in the front which resembles a butterfly. Aulis has curly white hair on its head, part of its back, its chest, and as its tail, with its ears poking up from its head, with the inside being a light to dark purple, with the tips being blue then black. Aulis' eyes match the ears as a deep purple. Its paws are also purple, though of a lighter shade. Personality A very curious and intelligent creature, which nobody, be it Artemis or Iphigenia, its master, knows what it is thinking. Though it cannot be described as kind, it, at the same time, cannot be described as being mean either. Aulis is more of a creature that only tries to meet its own needs; such that, if it shows interest in somebody or something, it will help them or show some kind of support and curiousity. However, inversely, if something bores it, then it will not want to have anything to do with it, and it will even outright attack the source if it were to bother Aulis. Aulis is a pacifist creature; though it will attack those who bother Aulis or to help out Iphi at times. However, it most circumstances, it will merely observe with its keen eyes which shine a deep purple, though it can be unnerving at times. Nobody knows its true nature, not even Iphi, however, if one were to give an honest opinion about Aulis, it would be that it is "mysterious". History Its early life is completely unknown, even to Aulis. It simply came to be one day and it has been learning ever since. It has no memories towards being born, not of its mother, nor of the name it had been granted. All it came to know, is that it was strong and its father was stronger. Ever since that day, Aulis has been craving knowledge to the point of insanity. Though it is unknown of the small creature is insane, it definitely possesses an immense intelligence, which could even possibly rival that of Ajuka Beelzebub and Azazel. The day that it met Iphi, everything changed for Aulis. It was granted a name, one which it immediately found joy in, and it soon became Iphi's familiar. With the help of Artemis, Iphi was able to contract the newly named Aulis, though none but the three know as to how this came to be. Though stronger than the small girl, it did not look down on her. In fact, one could say that it only respected her - however, at the same time, there is not one person who can say that this creature loves Iphi. Even Iphi herself does not believe that Aulis holds her close to its heart. When entering the modern era, Aulis became closer to that of Iphi's "pet" to those unaware of the supernatural and the mascot of Cypria Corporation. When Artemis, under orders of Zeus, sent Iphi on a mission to Japan, Aulis tagged along, though it has mostly kept itself hidden. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - Being the spawn of Behemoth, its strength was assured from the day that it was born. It possesses such an intense power, that its raw strength could even rival that of Ultimate-class Devils. Enhanced Speed - Though incredibly physically gifted, Aulis is actually quite slow. Not from a lack of trying; it just doesn't have the necessary ability to move fast as other beings. However, due to its small size, it can manevuer around an area at an impressive speed, being able to dodge attacks it normally wouldn't be able to, or position itself behind others before they realize it. High Endurance - Its fur is able to absorb the impact of any sort of force, be it blunt or blade. Because of this, it only takes a small amount of damage, normally. However, magic is very effective on Aulis and because of this, it rarely faces those who can utilize magic effectively. Regardless of its weakness to magic, it can still take a beating and get back up while hardly taking any damage. Immense Magic Power - Being the spawn of Behemoth, its magic power was guaranteed from the day that it was born. Though relying more on its physical prowess than its magic abilities, Aulis can still be said to be strong in manioulating magic power. It can be compared to above average Magicians, or even higher. Immense Intelligence - Always oberserving everything around itself, Aulis is incredibly smart, to the point that it can memorize anything at a glance, be it a voice, scent, noise, touch, image - its brain functions sort of like a computer, in that it can store anything inside of it and will never lose it. It can make predictions based off of information it possesses and, more likely than not, be correct. It can be said to be a rival to even Ajuka Beelzebub and Azazel on intelligence alone. Earth Manipulation - Being the spawn of Behemoth, Aulis has inherited its ability to manipulate the earth, to the point that it can even cause an earthquake with a small press of its foot. Trivia *It is based off of the familiar of Merlin from Type-Moon, which is also the alternate iteration of Primate Murder. *Its name comes from the port town that Iphigenia was going to be sacrificed in. **When Aulis was named, it felt joy for the first time. *Out of every character appearing in Deus Vult, Aulis is the most intelligent. Category:Fanon Familiars